


everyone is a mess and basil has a cat

by coalchi



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Basil is Trying His Best, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff, Humor, Multi, also this takes place a few months after the end, eventual kelbrey, eventual sunflower, hero forgave sunny and basil, the tags will be updated as it goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coalchi/pseuds/coalchi
Summary: im bad at summaries
Relationships: Aubrey & Basil & Hero & Kel & Sunny (OMORI), Aubrey & Basil (OMORI), Aubrey/Kel (OMORI), Basil/Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 125





	1. basil finds the cat

Aubrey created a new group chat.  
Aubrey added Sunny, Basil, Hero.

Aubrey: sup losers

Hero: aubrey that isn't very nice

Aubrey: sup losers (except hero)

Hero: aubrey no

Aubrey: 😔

Sunny: Why was Kel not added as well?

Aubrey: yeah I forgot to unblock him before i made this so rip kel ig 

Hero: aubrey 

Aubrey: ok sorry hold on

Aubrey added Kel.

Kel: >:(

Hero: Aren't you two supposed to be asleep anyway? staying up late this much is bad :(

Kel: wdym its 4pm

Hero: it's midnight

Kel: no its definetly 4

Kel: aubrey vouch

Aubrey: ? r u dumb its literally 12:32

Kel: NO U IDIOT NOW HEROS GONNA MAKE US SLEEP

Aubrey: .

Aubrey: yeah ok sorry kel :/

Hero: kel if u dont sleep ill send the tiara picture

Kel: suddenly it is midnight

Aubrey: ??? what is the tiara picture

1:08 AM

Aubrey: guys seriously i cant sleep what is the tiara picture

Hero: i would tell you but kel would kill me

Aubrey: dude kel is a fucking noodle he cant touch me

Hero: i'm sorry

Aubrey: HERO WHAT IS THE TIARA PICTURE

7:05 AM.

Aubrey changed multiple people's names. Kel → dumbass, Basil → the baby, Sunny → sun, Hero → tarantulas .

dumbass: FAVORITUSM

Aubrey: did yall hear sumn?

tarantulas: AUBREY WHAF DID I EVER DO TO YOU

Aubrey: BAHAHAHA

Aubrey changed Hero's name. tarantulas → dadro.

dadro: what

the baby: is it because im short

Aubrey: along with other reasons

the baby: aubrey :(

dadro: youre perfect the way you are basil

Aubrey: yeah

the baby: aww thank you guys :]

Aubrey: basil

Aubrey: i love u but use :] again and I will snap 

the baby: sorry 

Aubrey: its ok

5:21 PM

dumbass: once i was boogie singer

dumbass: playing in a rock and roll band

dumbass: i never had no problems yea

dadro: Burning down the one night stands

dadro: Then everything around me, yeah

the baby: GUYS PLEAS3 BE WUIWT THE JNOTIFICATION NOISE IS SCARING THIS KITFSN

dumbass: u have a kitten????

the baby: well

the baby: until a few minutes ago I didnt 

Aubrey: uh what happened 

the baby: ok so I was in the living room tending to the plants right? then I hear this scratchy noise and I got super scared but then I open the door and this little guy is just staring at me

sun: Oh, are they ok?? give them some food if they need it.

the baby: will salami work?

Aubrey: yes but not alot 

the baby: ok, thank you both :)

5:31 PM

dumbass: sorry there was a spider in heros bed

dumbass: is the kitty ok???

the baby: oh, I called polly about it, she's bringing cat food and a litter box. and I checked for fleas or wounds and so far he seems ok in that regard

the baby: so yes he's doing ok ! :)

dumbass: can i come pet it 👉👈

the baby: oh sure

dumbass: lets goooo

6:15 PM

the baby: cat update, it likes kel more than me and polly combined

Aubrey: tf

Aubrey: the cat has bad taste in people

dumbass: hey

dumbass: i bought you animal crossing last week

Aubrey: ok

Aubrey: sorry

dumbass: what

Aubrey: what

dumbass: u never apologize?

Aubrey: tf r u on

Aubrey: i apologize all the time

dumbass: .

dumbass: sure u do

sun: Hi.

Aubrey: sunny can u back me up pls

sun: ?

dumbass: does aubrey apologize alot

sun: No

dumbass: HA

Aubrey: wow basils the only real one

the baby: thank you aubrey ?

Aubrey: 🥺♥️♥️😈🔥💯

the baby: what


	2. detective sunny

[Basil - Aubrey]

1:46 AM

Aubrey: dude hasil

Aubrey: hvail

Aubrey: bails

Aubrey: basil

Basil: ? is everything ok??

Aubrey: uh

Aubrey: yeah?

Basil: oh??

Aubrey: i thinl i have a crussh on someone 

Basil: OH uhh

Basil: im sorry i dont exactly know how to help with that

Basil: who is it if youre comfortable saying?

Aubrey: hh

Aubrey: im not but uh its bad

Basil: bad in what way?

Basil: like, you've got it bad or the person is bad?

Aubrey: both

Basil: oh, is it someone outside of our friend group?

Aubrey: . no

Basil: is it sunny

Aubrey: wtf no sunny is pinning for u???

Basil: what

Aubrey: wait did i give it away

Basil: aubrey what

Aubrey: uh shit ignore that u h hh h

Basil: .

Aubrey: anyway so is it ok if i come over and we can like hang out and watch a movie or something i dont really care what we do i just need to calm down im freaking the fuck out rn

Basil: aubrey its 1 am

Aubrey: oh shit ur right

Aubrey: ill go to kims then sorry. hejdjj j eont expose this convo or i will dropkick you 

Basil: aubrey please go to sleep

Aubrey: ok thstll work too

Aubrey: goodcncight

Basil: goodnight aubrey :)

Aubrey, dumbass, the baby, sun, dadro

6:48 AM

Aubrey: rise n shine nerds

sun: Why are you up this early?

Aubrey: .

Aubrey: school

sun: Its saturday

6:57 AM

dumbass: HELP

dumbass: I CHOKED ON MY TOOTHBRUSH AND NO2 THERE R TEARS N MY EYES AND IM FREAKED OUT

the baby: oh are you okay kel?

dumbass: sorry im ok i just panicked 

the baby: dont apologize its ok :)

dumbass: :)

7:03 AM

the baby: kitten update

dumbass: YESSS

dadro: :D

the baby: hes doing good and eating well. he also used the litter box a few times and is more affectionate towards me and polly now

dadro: Awww 

dadro: What color is he

the baby: black :)

dumbass: ITS EYES ARE ORANGE 2

dadro: He sounds adorable (:

dumbass: hes a good boy :)

sun: What are you going to name him?

the baby: you can name him if you want sunny :)

dumbass: I WANNA NAME HIM???? :((

the baby: you and aubrey can choose middle and last names :D

dumbass: dibs on last name

sun: Crab.

the baby: crab..?

sun: Yeah.

the baby: for the name?

sun: Yes.

the baby: thats very creative? 

sun: Thank you :)

the baby: :)

dumbass: his last name is romeo

the baby: crab.. romeo..?

dumbass: yeah :)

dumbass: aubrey stop lurking and choose a middle name

Aubrey: death

the baby: uhm

Aubrey: crab death romeo

dumbass: its perfect

sun: I agree.

the baby: ok thank u guys ?

dumbass: yw

[ Sunny - Basil ]

11:34 AM

Sunny: Why is Aubrey acting strange

Basil: oh uhm

Basil: no idea i thought it was just me haha

Sunny: Really?

Basil: mhm

Sunny: If you say so.

[ detectives ]

11:35 AM

Sunny: Basil knows why.

the cool one: he admitted it?????

Sunny: No, he said he didn't know anything.

the lampost: then how do you know?

Sunny: He typed longer than usual.

the lampost: that doesn't necessarily mean he knows anything 

Sunny: I guess.

Sunny: But I don't think hes being honest.

the lampost: i get you two are worried about aubrey but isn't this kind of invading her privacy?

the coolest: idk but im gonna find out whats up anyways 

Aubrey, dumbass, the baby, sun, dadro

12:48 PM

the baby: AUBREY PLEASE TELL THE MAVERICK TO STOP CALLING ME A FEMBOY IT ISNT FUNNY

Aubrey: BAHAHAHAHA WHAT

Aubrey: IM CRYING??? 

Aubrey: WHAT HAPPENED LMFAO

the baby: i was shopping for cat treats because crab has been very good 

the baby: then i walk into him

the baby: and he said "watch your feet femboy" but not in like a mean tone but a playful one but not a nice one either and now im sitting outside the shop on my phone tearing up and crab is all alone

Aubrey: do u want me to use the bat

the baby: no i want you to use the words

Aubrey: ok ill verbally abuse him for you dw basil :)

the baby: .

the baby: thanks aubrey

Aubrey: yw tell me if he does it again

the baby: ok :)

dumbass: what

dumbass: i hate that guy

sun: We're very aware Kel

dadro: are you ok Basil?

the baby: im okay now thank you hero :)

dadro: :)

[ Aubrey - Kel ]

12:58 PM

Kel: hey

Kel: hey

Kel: hey

Kel: hey

Aubrey: WHAT DO U WANT

Kel: watch megamind with me

Aubrey: UR TASTE IN MOVIES IS SHIT

Aubrey: NO

Kel: please

Kel: aubrey

Kel: hi

Kel: please

Kel: aubrey

Kel: aubrey

Aubrey: FINE SHUT UP IM COMING 

Kel: WOOHOO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so  
> i forgot to say what ships would be included in the tags so i updated those  
> and also thank you astra (?) for helping name the cat very cool :)


	3. theres not really a 2nd megamind movie and that really sucks

Aubrey, dumbass, the baby, sun, dadro

9:32 pm

dumbass: man & girl go out to drive under moonlight. they stop at on at a side of road. he turn to his girl and say: "baby, i love you very much" "what is it honey?" "our car is broken down. i think the engine is broken, ill walk and get some more fuel." "ok. ill stay here and look after our stereo. there have been news report of steres being stolen." "good idea. keep the doors locked no matter what. i love you sweaty"  
so the guy left to get full for the car. after two hours the girl say "where is my baby, he was supposed to be back by now". then the girl here a scratching sound and a voice say "LET ME IN"  
the girl doesn't do it and then after a while she goes to sleep. the next morning she wakes up and finds her boyfriend still not there. she gets out to check and man door hand hook car door.

dadro: Huh?

dumbass: man door hand hook car door

dadro: Ah yes, I understand everything now

Aubrey changed their name. Aubrey → aubrey

aubrey: that makes no sense

dumbass: you make no sense

aubrey: yeah ok

the baby: why are you all so active at odd times

dumbass: why wouldn't we be

the baby: the times are odd? that's why

dumbass: :/

10:06 pm

aubrey: hhahhjjj guyss whats uppp

aubrey: I haven't slept it 24+ hours 

the baby: you didn't go to bed when I told you to?

aubrey: sssorry brasil

aubrey: BRASIL

dumbass: brasil 

aubrey: brasil

aubrey: lmfaoo

dadro: Aubrey please go sleep 

aubrey: no

dadro: oh

dumbass: go to sleep or we'll watch megamind 2

aubrey: EWWW THERES A SECOND ONE

dumbass: yep theres 3

aubrey: ok fine ill sleep

aubrey: adiooss nerds

aubrey: except hero and sunny and basil

dumbass: so just me

aubrey: yep

the baby: bye aubrey sleep well 

sun: Goodnight.

dadro: ^^

aubrey: you 2

10:19 pm

dumbass: wow so no one even tried to defend me huh

aubrey: nope

dadro: AUBREY

aubrey: shit

7:05 am

sun: Question

sun: Do you all still like uno?

dumbass: they call me the ultimate uno master 

sun: Ok. Cool

sun: Hero, Basil, Aubrey ?

the baby: i'm not very good at uno but ill play if you want me to :)

dadro: uno is good

sun: Ok then, If Aubrey wants to as well we could all play uno online together sometime? 

dadro: yeah sure that sounds like fun

the baby: ^^ 

the baby: unless kel still cheats 

the baby: please don't cheat kel

dumbass: man it was like twice 

dumbass: but ok I wont

the baby: thank u

7:16 am 

the baby: can someone go wake up aubrey

the baby: i can't right now and her grades already aren't the best (no offense aubrey

dumbass: can I use my air horn

the baby: ..

the baby: she will probably punch you but ig?

dumbass: YESSS

7:35 am

aubrey: BASIL WHY DID YOU LET HIM

dumbass: bc im his favorite 😎😎😎

aubrey: BS

aubrey: sunny is 

sun: I am ?

aubrey: obviously

sun: Oh.

dumbass: I mean

dumbass: youre not wrong

aubrey: im never wrong

9:13 am

the baby: guys im freaking out badly 

dadro: you ok basil?

sun: ^^

the baby: no

the baby: i forgot to feed crab before I left hes probably so hungry djdjfjdsjsj

sun: It's ok Basil, can't Polly do it?

the baby: yes but she went out for a while

the baby: she won't be back for atleast an hour 

dadro: don't freak out basil

dadro: it'll be okay, a few hours without food won't hurt him

the baby: ok ill try not to

the baby: thank you both

sun: Anytime. :)

dadro: :)

the baby: :D

4:05 pm

aubrey: why is kel so bad at card games

dumbass: AUBREY SSHH

the baby: ?

aubrey: I literally beat him three times in a row

sun: Good job.

dumbass: no

dumbass: not good job

dumbass: shes cheating

sun: Wait what?

aubrey: im literally not

aubrey: dont listen to the idiot sunny

dumbass: :|

dadro: don't fight you two

aubrey: tell that to the liar

dadro: aubrey 

aubrey: ok fine

aubrey: sorry kel but im not cheating 

dumbass: doubt it

dadro: kel

dumbass: sorry

4:28 pm

the baby: aubrey, kel

the baby: can you watch crab for me I want to go out for a while

dumbass: yes I love him

aubrey: can u give me money

the baby: um

the baby: sure, but not a lot

aubrey: HELL YEA

aubrey: im on my way 😈🔥💯

the baby: ok, thank u both :)

dumbass: no problemo 

4:58 pm 

aubrey: lmaogetownedkel.png

aubrey: I love crab

dumbass: I have a scar now :DDD

sun: ?

sun: Why the :DDD ?

dumbass: scars are cool!!

the baby: oh god

the baby: kel im so sorry are you ok?

the baby: what happened

aubrey: me n kel were talking about u actually 

aubrey: and then out of nowhere

aubrey: crab tried 2 jump up onto kels lap and sinked his claws in when he started to slip off

dumbass: we're both ok tho :D

the baby: o h

the baby: are you sure you're ok?

dumbass: yes

dumbass: no force is strong enough to harm me 

the baby: what

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah so  
> sorry for not updating this for a while I got busy and was inactive with everything omori in general but im back so more updates very soon !! poggers


	4. when tiara picture

Aubrey, dumbass, the baby, sun, dadro

3:32 pm

dadro: tiarapicture.png

dadro: BAHAHAH TF IS THIS???

dadro: KEL HUH 

dumbass: HERO WHAT??

dumbass: DELETE 

dumbass: I TRUSTED U D:

dumbass: DELETE IT HERO PLEASe

dadro: i'm aubrey I stole heros phone nerd

dumbass: AUBREY WTF

dumbass: GOVE HEROVI HIS PHONE BACK

dadro: ok let me send the picture to myself first

dumbass: MAN 

the baby: im sorry kel but 

the baby: what is that photo

dumbass: jajdkdkdlp

dumbass: AUBREY DELETE IT 

dumbass: IM GONNA CRY

the baby: AA

the baby: please dont cry

the baby: it's ok you um

the baby: look- good? in it?

dumbass: BASIL

dumbass: STOP LYING 

sun: Why are you wearing mascara as lipstick in that?

dumbass: ITS NOT MASCARA 

sun: Sure, Kel.

dumbass: ITS LITERALLY NOT

aubrey: tiarapicturebuthomescreen.png

aubrey: im never changing it back 

dumbass: SOMETIMES I WISH I NEVER FOUND U CRYING THAT ONE DAY

aubrey: 💕

dadro: Kel I'm so sorry

dadro: i'm deleting that

dadro: Aubrey apologize

aubrey: im a bad bitch u can't stop me

dadro: Aubrey.

dumbass: at least someone has some decency here :(

2:58 am

aubrey: someone h

aubrey: someone help

dadro: ? aubrey its 2 am.

aubrey: ? I am aware

aubrey: anyway I need money

aubrey: or post it notes

aubrey: preferably post it notes

dadro: I have some spare ones I can give you in the morning

aubrey: this is why ur my favorite 

dadro: thank you but go to sleep

aubrey: :)

[Aubrey - Basil]

3:02 am

Aubrey: basil im so smart

Aubrey: you won't believe what I came up with

Aubrey: im practically a genius dude

Aubrey: ok so

Aubrey: im going to convince kel to go shopping with me

Aubrey: and give him my jacket and let him take it home (ill act like I forgot I gave it to him)

Aubrey: BUT in the jacket there's post it notes

Aubrey: LIKE in the pockets.

Aubrey: and the confession is written on the post it notes.

Aubrey: praise my intelligence flowerboy

Basil: im trying to sleep aubrey

Aubrey: grr

Basil: go to bed or you'll be moody when you try to do that or you'll forget 

Basil: i know how you work

Basil: and I dont want you to mess this up and get mad at yourself 

Aubrey: yeah you're right

Aubrey: can u make sure I dont oversleep?

Basil: yeah of course :)

Aubrey: thanks :)

[Aubrey - Kel]

9:39 am

Aubrey: hey

Aubrey: hey

Aubrey: hey

Kel: sup

Aubrey: mall 4:30

Kel: ok

Kel: pm or am

Aubrey: .

Aubrey: yeah its 4 am we're going shopping in the middle of the night 

Aubrey: 4 pm idiot

Kel: :/

Aubrey, dumbass, the baby, sun, dadro

11:29 am

aubrey: basilmybeloved.gif

the baby: :O

the baby: :D

aubrey: :)

sun: How you went from bullying Basil to being his best friend I will never understand.

dumbass: ^

aubrey: our friendship is too complex for you losers to comprehend 

dadro: Aubrey don't insult everyone

aubrey: sorry

Basil created a new group chat.  
Basil added Kel, Aubrey.

Kel: WOO

Kel: ADVICE IS MY MIDDLE NAME

Aubrey: huh

Basil: im sorry

Basil: I should be messaging hero about this but im intimidated by him still

Kel: it's cool dw

Kel: what do u need

Basil: can you two help me bake

Basil: a cake

Aubrey: HELL YEAH

Aubrey: baking is awesome 

Kel: ^^

Kel: im not good at baking but im good at moral support so B))

Basil: ok great ! thank you both :)

Kel: no problemo flower man

Aubrey: yw

Basil: flower man?

Kel: yea

Aubrey: what flavor 

Basil: well um

Basil: I wanted it to be for sunny since he's visiting tomorrow 

Basil: but I don't remember what flavors he likes

Kel: ok chocolate then

Kel: everyone likes chocolate

Basil: fair enough

Aubrey: chocolate it is then

Aubrey: im currently broke so I cant buy anything for it tho

Basil: thats ok ! I have a decent amount of money 

Kel: I have some because I'm cool

Aubrey: you're not but go off ig

Basil: ok, can you guys come to my house tonight for it ?

Kel: si

Aubrey: sure

Basil: ok thank you both :)

Kel: anytime flower man

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of my first chatfics so if its bad i apologize im trying my best


End file.
